And I Will Have You Begging At My Feet
by c.daisuki
Summary: Levi was a young child when his parents and butler was murdered. With a heavy heart, he vows revenge, but he has no idea what he's up against. Working his way up, Levi swore on his life to make his offender question their existence and bow at his feet. This is a Vampire AU, and the Story is set in an old England-ish time. Inspired by Kuroshisuji. Pairing Erenx Levi


**And I Will Have You Begging At My Feet **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hey, everyone! I had this idea for a vampire type story, featuring the Eren x Levi pairing. This is inspired by the Kuroshisuji type anime, set in England, kind way back then. I like the idea of vampires, so I'll be trying that out. I know I have this other fanfic to update, but I just want to see if you guys might like this one Its slightly longer than most of my other chapters, but I just had this idea and I had to get up and write it, so it was 3 in the morning when I finished ha ha I've edited it, but if there are mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix it. Thanks! **

It was a cold and quiet night. No one was bustling about. All lights were off, all lamps on the frozen streets were flickering. A sudden burst of wind slashed through the small town, howling between the houses, the windows shuddered from the blow. Not a single life could be seen. Even the creatures that dwell in the night laid low... As if everything and everyone was afraid... Afraid of the dark.

If anyone cared to pay attention, the smell of blood was thick and the darkness masked the presence of something... Something so dangerous it was unspeakable.

Levi woke to the smell of eggs permeating through the air. It was a peaceful morning and his mother was having a fine time humming a couple tunes as she magically whipped up pancakes and waffles. With a small sway of the hips and tap of her dainty feet, she smiles happily at the meal she was preparing. Levi being only 5 smiled at his beloved mother. "Ohayo, okasama."

"Ah, ohayo, Levi. Slept well last night?"

"Yes, okasama. Thanks for tucking me in. You seem to be in a fine mood today, something special is happening?"

"Oh, Levi, how could you have forgotten? Tomorrow is your birthday! You've been such a great kid, I love you to death!"

She beamed as she skipped and picked Levi up in a motherly hug.

Levi smiled brightly. "Thanks, okasama. Where's otosama?"

"Oh you know, your father is a busy man, he does own the entire textile industry you know! But no worries, he'll be there for your birthday, sweetie." She returned to cooking.

Levi felt himself flutter. 'Otosama will be there.'

Levi ate breakfast and dressed up quickly. His butler was fussing around, finding the perfect outfit for him... Even though his school requires a set of navy blue outer apparel and bleach white button ups with cream colored slacks. His shoes were leather black and his scarf had the embroidery of the famous school. He sighed at his butler. Although his butler was capable, his mother likes to take over the cooking in the mornings, just to ensure Levi ate properly, but his butler was overly fussy of the little bocchan, so Levi just watched him pace through the house getting everything ready for his day.

So far, Levi's life for these five years had been peaceful and happy. There had never been days when he felt terrible. Levi was living quite the luxurious life.

He never cared about that though. He believe all people are capable of being great, and the poor needed support, so he gave whatever meager change he was allowed to carry to those he saw on the cold snowy streets.

His butler likes to make a fuss about how filthy it was, but he was secretly proud of how mature this child is already. Levi was a great Noble compared to most. Levi was expected to be great so that he may become the heir to his father's position. There was no way he could let his parents down The young child dedicated himself to his studies, although he may be only 5, his intelligence made him worthy to skip the basic classes and move up the higher classes. Levi was a model all teachers adore. He was the best of the best.

Today Levi was driven on his horse drawn carriage to the institution, known for it's his standard of grace and high expectations of student's performance. Anyone who survives their 12 years of intense education and strict rules were destined to be someone great, if not worldwide famous. All, in the history of students at that school, were recognized as the nobles of society. Only 5 were given the title of recognition and head of the entire England's best scholars. All of them, great at each subject, weak at none, great fighters, perfect scores, were blessed by the public, and served under Her glorious majesty. They were honored with the title of Knights of Vindico. They were the swords of Her majesty, and the soldiers of Her land- they exist to protect, defend, and pronounce justice upon the land that Her majesty reigns.

And Levi was quite promising.

In fact, all of the teachers and higher up professors had their eyes on him. He was quite the attractive lad at the age of 5. His pale snow skin clashed with his raven dark hair, bringing out his face shape; his eyes were sharp and silver grey. Not only was he promising to become quite the eye candy, his excellence in studies proved to be capable of to match that of the Knights of Vindico. Levi was quite the gem.

Upon his arrival at the gates, precisely as the clock struck 8 times, he strolled in a majestic style towards the entrance. All students began to file into the school. His friends, having catching the sight of the shorter head, smooth strolling towards the main doors, his hair shining, reflecting the rays of the sun, jogged up to him. Petra, Eld, Oluo, Günther greeting him with warm smiles and sweet good mornings, and Levi, too greeted them back with sweet smile and warm greetings. They had been friends since they entered the school for their training and education, but Levi was the youngest, and he studied at 2 levels higher than the rest. He was bound to finish before 12 years were up. The amount of respect for him was destined.

Through the day, Levi studied Latin, French, German, Japanese, Chinese, Math, Science, Fencing, martial arts, the royal sword techniques, and English composition. For 10 hours, with an hour break total, he dedicated himself to his studies. He thought of nothing else, but to excel to become the best of the best. Levi's only worthy opponent was Erwin Smith. All of his subjects and scores were high enough to compare to Levi's. So Levi, being the competitive person he was, studied to show who between each other, had the ability to claim they are the best.

After a long day of studying, Levi returned home, him butler bowing to him as he left on the carriage. He must prepare for dinner now.

Upon entering his parent's mansion, the echo of the heavy doors opening bounce throughout the room, causing a ringing sound of emptiness in the vast space before him. The sets of staircase that lead to the second floor were draped in red velvet carpets. Covering the walls were the painting of his family ancestors. His parents' painting was placed in front so the any guest to enter will lay their eyes on the large painting facing the door first, before feasting their eyes onto the surrounding walls. The mansion was simply grand. A large crystal chandelier, accompanied by smaller ones covered the ceiling with their graceful appearance. Large silver vases stood proudly as decoration to the foyer of the mansion. An expensive antique rug decorated the bare floor, the intricate embroideries were breathtaking. Any guest would have clearly complimented the room with ooh's and ahh's upon entry.

Levi walked up the stairs and to his room. His large bed with drapes tied up on all side was a velvet deep green color. He had a walk in closet to the parallel wall from the bed, to the left corner; a large window to its perpendicular. The burgundy with gold linings of heavy curtains draped down the windows preciously, and a grand bathroom was to his right.

He entered, and thoroughly cleaning his hands and face. Stepping into fitting attire for dinner he left his room and sat at the long dining table facing his mother. His father sat at the head chair and their food was presented. They had game for dinner, with sides of vegetable and fruit pudding for dessert. They ate daintily in silence, until his father spoke about his day at work. After eating, Levi silently went back to his room for a bit of studying before going back to sleep. Tomorrow, Levi expects, would be a great day.

Levi was dismissed from school on his birthday, but being the honor student he was he still went for class. When it was time to return home, he exited the large gates, only to find his butler not there.

'He must be late... Hopefully he's not over reacting to my birthday...'

Levi let out a tired sigh. How he wanted to celebrate with his mother and father and his favorite butler.

But 4 became 5 and 5 became 6 and he still stood patiently by the front of his school waiting. Petra was released from detention, after a bad day in French and fencing class. Sighing a relieved sigh, she caught eye of Levi before skipping towards him, happily shrieking a happy birthday, loud and cry in the streets.

"Ahh! Levi! Why are you still here? You couldn't possibly have detention like me?"

"No, Petra, my butler seems to be rather late." Levi's tiny hands were cold and a small shiver wiggles up his spine. Shuddering, his bright silver eyes glanced down the darkening road towards the direction of his home. 'What's going on?' He thought.

Petra offered to take him home, but it was an excuse to hang out with Levi. When Levi was dropped off at the front gates, he sensed something was off, so he bid Petra good bye and power walked to the doors. The doors wouldn't budge, so he kept kicking until they opened.

'Now that's odd... I'm sure my kicking would have brought someone...'

He brushed off his jacket from the snow that had fallen haphazardly onto him. Heaving a sigh, Levi glanced up. The sight that beheld him took a shatter through his body.

It was like a horror scene. The chandeliers was shattered on the ground, the paintings ripped, causing the faces to be distorted and eerie. The once perfect windows were cracked allowing the snow and cold to gather in his house. The staircase, once in a flawless marble state was cracked, broken, dangerous to tread on. Levi's breathe hitched and he breathed out a quiet "Mother...? Father...? I'm home..."

The thought of this being a joke briefly flashed through his head... But it was ruled out quickly when he knew his parents would never play such a cheap, sick joke, and also when the smell of blood assaulted his nose.

Eyes wide, he glanced around the room, finally settling by the dark pool of liquid under the fallen chandeliers. He willed his rigid body to move... To look and confirm his suspicions. And under all the shattered crystal, he found a familiar face... Blood travelled from the hairline to the chin and onto the rug. He stifled a whimper when the man, once smiling laid almost lifeless on the floor.

"Ta-tadashi-San? Are you alright? What's going on?" He fought and willed desperately for the tears to be swallowed up by his eyes, but failed as tears travelled down his face.

'A good, brave man, is never to cry, do you understand, Levi?' His father's words echoed in his mind and he gingerly wiped them from his face. Looking at Takashi, his butler from Japan, he gently shook his shoulder to get a response.

A sharp intake of breathe made Levi shift, his knee cutting and bleeding on the sharp crystal shards.

"Takashi-San! Please say something!"

There was a long moan of pain emitting from the man and he peeled his swollen lids open. After several long breathe intake, he finally gasped.

"Bocchan... I'm sorry I couldn't protect them. I'm sorry for not being capable enough to save you from this pain! I'm so sorry!" He tried to shift to see Levi better, but was restricted from the fallen debris. Letting out a shaky sigh, his tears trailed down his blood caked face.

Levi on impulse wipes it off and shot up saying "I'll get this off of you! Don't cry please, Takashi-San! I'm sure when my parents get back, they'll call a medic! You can't cry!"

His momentum was stopped by a shaking hand firmly grasped his ankle, and Levi looked down.

"No, don't move anything. Listen, bocchan. I'm sorry for my uselessness. Forgive me! And it's your birthday too... Why must this fate always fall on your family?" he wracked out a heart breaking sigh. "Bocchan," Levi dropped to his knees and clasped his butler's hands tightly, "Bocchan... Promise me... Promise me you'll be strong. Don't let go. Remember, be strong and find your rightful revenge! Plan it well! You can't forgive this! Let them taste your wrath, bocchan... Bocchan... Please be strong... Be...strong."

Takashi's grip weakened; his words getting softer until there was no more, his eye lids flutter shut and Takashi let out his final breath.

Levi let a sob escape his lips and he kneeled in pained as his heart clenched painfully. Every breath was cold and bitter, burning his tiny lungs. His tears cake his face as Levi mourned the death of his perfect butler.

When his tears dried, Levi ventured up the stairs, his face pale and emotionless. Wobbling his way up, the smell of blood set off an alarm in his body and he raced towards his parents' room down the hall. Shoving the double doors open, he saw his mother lay on top of his father's chest, arms slung weakly across the other side of his body. Her lavender gown drenched in crimson liquid. Feeling his throat clench and tear spilling out again, Levi sprinted towards them.

"MOM! DAD!"

He shook them, but it was futile. The beautiful room once tidy was covered in blood and shattered cement. His parents were murdered. Their lifeless body was bloody and cold. Levi grasped his chest painfully and wailed in pain and desperation.

Between his sobs, he shrieked, "I thought we were going to celebrate today...? Where have you gone?! What are you doing just laying there?! We have good to prepare for! A feast to consume! MOTHER, FATHER, WAKE UP! IT'S NOT TIME TO SLEEP YET!" He cried. "Let me be selfish… just this once…. Please?" For hours he wept until he felt like he couldn't breathe. When he thought his tears went dry, he stopped. Walking about the room, he stalked silently, painfully, mourning. He lashed out his anger, bitterness and sorrow at the walls, kicking, punching screaming, anything to mask the pain.

_'No. This isn't a dream. They're gone. __**Forever**__. But why? Who did this? Why us?!_' He pondered.

Upon not receiving any answers, he screamed in frustration and kicked, shrieked, punched until he couldn't anymore. He slumped down, in defeat, his shoes beaten, hand bloodied and cut. For hours he sat. Lost, broken, terrified, _hateful_. His agony cut through his heart, forcing his to bite his tongue from crying out.

He got up, bangs covering his eyes after he had enough of doing nothing. Finding a shard of the shattered mirror by his lifeless parents, he cut through his palm, and on those very walls with his own blood, he wrote, on fine handwriting with his dripping blood _**'I will obtain my revenge. For the murder of the Rivaille Household Head, I will seek you out and pummel you to hell. Pray to your creator, from this day on, 25th of December, I, Levi Rivaille, declare a life bonding vow. He who treads upon this territory and viciously slain my father William T. Rivaille and my mother Violet Mitsukai Rivaille, shall be slain by none the other, but I, and forced to drink their own blood.'**_

He wiped of his hands, and went to his father's study to contact a lawyer. There he had them prepare a funeral for his parents and Takashi, and he became the head of the Rivaille family name.

His once joyous eyes were cold and dark. There and from that day one, Levi's life changed and he swore on his life to obtain his revenge. Having moving all of his items into his parents room and called forth all workers within his area, the mansion was cleaned. But Levi cleaned his parents' room personally. He spent the night scrubbing until dawn, until his arms and legs ached, yet he still scrubbed. He scrubbed all of the blood and the last of the memories. He replaced everything. For from that day on, Levi was the powerful boy how controlled the textile industry. He took his father's name and there he decided to work and gain his reputation.

Having all portraits removed, he replaced them with empty frames.

He wanted to show the murders the power of his hate and emptiness.

It was a gesture of bravery, challenge and a good old mark for his vow of revenge.

By the next morning, Levi replaced his mansion with maids, the chandelier replaced, stairs fixed. He expected everything to the best quality and it was. When the clock struck 7, he strolled down the stairs, wearing all dark apparel.

"I am Levi Rivaille, the head of this house. Those hired with be expected to display loyalty and high standards of cleanliness and ability to work for me. Anyone failing to comply will be punished. So bow to swear your loyalty to this family name and in return, you have my trust." He felt eyes drill through him through the window on the left; glaring his eyes sharply, the shadows were dark and he hissed, "Follow my lead and we shall plummet those who opposes me. Follow my lead and we will drench the road with their blood, but from this day on, the path is only forward. I will obtain my revenge and I will make the offenders bow at my feet, begging. I am Levi Rivaille, and those who shall provide any source of offense to me will be forced to surrender and drowned in their mistakes and sorrow. I will have you drink your own damned blood, for from this day, I am the hunter, and you are my prey."

Levi retreated back to the room. He sat silently, his anger clouding his thoughts.

The pairs of blood shot eyes stared from the shadows. '_Levi_...' The older one thinks, and a grin spreads deviously on his face. '_Let me show you that you have finally fallen far from grace.'_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I really hope my story did not offend anyone, and I'm sorry if it did. I am extremely unfamiliar with English culture, but I tried to kind of make it seem believable ha ha. I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think if you have time **

**Also, I wanted to have Levi's family have Japanese influence, that's why at the beginning, he spoke slight Japanese in the presence of his mother, but not his father. His mother is Japanese, and his father is French in this story. His butler…. Is a mystery for now, but he is Japanese as well. **


End file.
